The present invention relates to a head of a universal parallel ruler.
The head of a universal parallel ruler has conventionally comprised a base, a protractor provided below the base, a scale mounting plate provided below the protractor, a main shaft supported by the base, and an operating handle disposed on the upper face side of the base to which the scale mounting plate is connected through the main shaft.
With the head of the universal parallel ruler having the above-mentioned structure, an operator has held the operating handle and rotated the scale mounting plate spaced from the lower side of the base, and therefore, he has not possessed such a sensation that he is directly rotating and operating the scale mounting plate. Thus, there is a defect that the operator feels restless in a plotting operation.